


Unter der Rose

by Luciano0



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 人类Toni与吸血鬼Marco的故事。觉得吸血鬼这种设定，还蛮适合这种神神叨叨的风格就试了一试。唉，我还是太辣鸡。有些小节是呼应所以没有全篇一种形式到底。里面有很多奇怪的意像，在文末有参考。反正这种东西就是，想怎么解读就怎么解读，开心就好。里面的车车可能过于含蓄，要是愿意细细看，还是很带感的。其实真的尺度很大，就看个人怎么想。本链接为beBE,BE，BE。确定好之后，再进行下一步操作。





	Unter der Rose

**Author's Note:**

> ***是歪歪 
> 
> ****是宽宽

Ⅰ. 序

****

一想起你，悲哀便化为乌有。

我坐在夏日阳光里，  
传唤脑海里  
那时与你相关你的记忆。

夏天，又是夏天，  
永远是夏天，  
仿佛所有花香和绿叶  
都只活这一季；  
但那几个月的馨香  
却能萦绕在剩下的日子里，  
伴人熬过余下的三季。

我真是不禁叹息，  
不仅为飘散的芬芳，  
更为命中的关于你的谜题，  
更为你从我眼中消失的时光。

那时云成为阳光的梦魇，  
悲伤淹没我枯涸的双眼。  
谁说海枯石烂遥不可及，  
你曾说过的你喜欢的海  
现在正马不停蹄地死去；

为了那些长埋在花田的谈笑风生，  
我哀悼一夜夜愈发飘渺的悸动，  
痛哭那情爱已久勾销的不甘；  
于是我在太阳又钻出云层时惆怅，  
为过去的惆怅而惆怅，  
一遍遍清算你情话的账。

从痛苦到痛苦，  
许多呜咽过的呜咽，  
好像那口气还没出；  
梗在喉间，浸润双眼。

但是只要一想到你，  
仅仅是你；  
痛苦便尽数收回，  
悲哀就这样远离。

***

你的眼通向我最心驰神往的那片海。

有时候我会假装我是个画家，  
我的眼睛就是笔刷，  
把你的身影描在我的心上，  
我的身体就是嵌着你肖像的画框。

谁都不能碰，我会把你紧紧的包裹，  
我们之间完全没有间隙，  
谁也不能把我们分隔。  
你知道我时刻都看着你，  
谁让我眼里只有你呢？

但你可不是我，  
不是那幽魂，时时刻刻  
觊觎这美景，  
只有我能发现  
切割着你神采奕奕面容的光影。

我把画挂在我胸腔内画室的中央，  
你的眼睛恰好通向画室外的波浪。  
你猜你的眼睛做了什么？  
它会帮忙。  
它会帮我爱你笑容荡漾。

当我的眼忙于记录你的模样，  
你的眼给我带来一片清凉，  
咸咸的，却又像甜甜的蜜糖，  
那里的太阳  
喜欢去偷看海浪间藏起来的你。

这是我所不能及的*。  
只可惜我的眼终究没那份高明；  
空摹了外表，画不出你的心。

*无法在阳光下去看见你。  
——————————————————————————————————————

Ⅱ. 初 

****  
那时人若谈起你。

那时人若谈起你，  
绝离不开你的美好。  
倒不是说你只有美，  
但能令人忘却烦恼。

尤为深刻是你的美。  
每次人们提起你  
脸上无不泛起艳羡，  
说时光被你的美蒙昧。

你不经常出现，  
可声声惊叹  
夹杂在窃窃私语间；  
男人们说你没经历过风吹日晒，  
更别提那战火纷飞；  
女人们说你被神眷顾，  
夜里的月光便是你的甘露。

谣传有人问你  
为什么你总是这样令人驻足，  
你袒露：  
你眼里总是贪婪地望着你的欲望，  
只要这欲望不被安抚，  
你就永不原谅时光。

他们并不会明白和知晓，  
你的饥渴永远不会有被满足，  
垂冷的血液只与悲萦绕。  
什么被神眷顾，  
荒唐至极，你吃尽神赐的苦；

战火纷飞算什么？  
不过是烛焰影影绰绰。  
到头来，时日将尽，空有流言，  
真真假假眠于名为孤寂的梦；  
永恒悲哀为过错与错过。

***

我凝望怒放的玫瑰老了朱颜。

当我躲在厚重帘后算下一秒钟，  
明媚的白昼将要失足坠入狰狞的夜；  
当我凝望怒放的玫瑰老了娇容，  
鬓间的卷发沾上些微的皑皑白雪；

然后我看见那棵树枝叶散尽，  
之前它曾荫蔽一张稚嫩脸庞；  
夏天的苍翠无力的束手就擒，  
背负着沉重的白被送往远方；

于是我不禁为你的时光焦虑，  
终有一天你要变成时间结成的锈；  
所有的美和芳菲都弃你而去，  
看着你枯萎我却流浪过无数春秋。

****

我看够了灿烂朝阳。

书中轶事难解虚无，  
年轻气盛寻求救赎，  
不免为轻狂趋之旁骛。

我跨上马，  
跳过山间的涓涓细流，  
踏过林中的潮湿泥土，  
目标只有一个。

那无人曾去过的悬崖，  
矗立着传说。  
赌注是一朵玫瑰。  
但我多希望我不曾摘下，  
它不曾坠落。

原本你只一刻是属于我，  
可我忍不住，  
或许——  
压根没想要把目光移挪。

你看着远处草地上的阳光，  
大概在想为什么那温暖  
不会蔓延到高墙。  
如此唯美，蓦然低头，  
轻而易举击溃心的防守。

几缕金发滑落遮住苍白的脸颊，  
淡粉色的唇吻着笑，  
发丝攀上金棕色的眼睫和眉角。  
在比阳光更明媚的金色下，  
掩映着初夏碧波如松石被映照。

原来不是太阳的温暖不愿来，  
而是阳光自知比不上  
即使是在凄凉里  
也无法将这耀眼深埋。

也不知是花枝刺痛了手指  
还是我失去了握住一支玫瑰的力气，  
花从我指尖回到了花丛间。  
你斜倚在窗边，  
葱白的食指遮不住狡黠的笑颜，  
Unter der Rose.*

*在玫瑰花下：古代德国用玫瑰作为提示，告诉人们不要把玫瑰花下的言行透露给别人。神话来源——丘比特为了让撞见自己母亲情事的神不要告密，于是给了一束玫瑰，请他守住秘密。所以引申意为守口如瓶。

Ⅲ. 缠

***

梦中的凝望。

我想了很多关于你的往事，你是怎样出现的，你是怎样成长的……  
眼睛闭得越紧，所见越明亮，它们整天整天的无所事事，只看见最无味的东西。  
我不记得事情是如何发生的了。

有一天白天，当我入睡，  
梦中却向你凝望；  
你的影子仿佛都在发着光，  
以至于我闭上的眼都感受到清明的光亮。

我的眼睛偷偷告诉我，  
若能够在真正的明媚里将你凝望，  
那将会是多么美好的景象。  
即使在阴影里，你也照耀我。

睡了太久的我，头一次再也不想醒来，只求日日将你得见。

****  
我对你的念因何而起。

那朵玫瑰烂在了地里。  
我没有再捡起，几次三番，但还是不想空手而去，再抬头的时候，我以为你还会在你的窗边看着我，对我微笑，用你的美令我沉默……  
没有，我失去你了，  
这距离让我悲泣。  
我从喧闹的山谷，无论多少隔绝，都来到你的寓所，纵使我离你那么近，对你我间的阻碍亦无济于事。  
至此，我一生的苦恼与欢乐都拜你所赐。

***

日和夜携手把我折磨。

你这窃贼，我清楚的知道早在十年前你就偷走我了我的心神。  
现在，你带走我的玫瑰又带走我的眼。  
我的身心得不到片刻的安息，我烦躁，白天的逼压到了夜晚没有点点衰微，反而夜以继日令我寝食难安。  
直到我被周遭的喧闹惊醒，你背对着我，漫步在昏暗的路边。我如此好奇，在角落里，你的身影逐渐消失，我该追逐或是后退。  
折磨从不吝惜它对我的爱，如果我在暗夜里无法寻得救赎，是否就彻底逃不过它的禁锢？

我啊，莫名对大海有了永久地依恋，  
它是我的镜子，透过粼粼的波光，  
出现了灵魂还未离去的幻觉，  
它本就是深渊，不比海底浅。

我忍不住猜想我在海上的倒影，  
里面有没有目光和双臂拥抱予，  
但我面向大海悲叹不可遏制时，  
你又排遣了我无法驱逐的愁绪。

我们俩无不守口如瓶而目光至，  
你，绝不能获知我内里的羞耻，  
我，绝没能探明你内心的旖旎，  
我们装模作样严守各自的机密。

夜里的海不平静，看海的人心不宁。

****

在我身上你或许会看见夏天。

在我身上你或许会看见夏天，  
当绿叶，或苍翠，或随风摇曳  
拥抱茁壮的树枝窃窃私语——  
多嘴的鸟雀，曾经有宁静的夜。

在我身上你或许会看见晨霭，  
它在日升后向西方徐徐探索。  
在骄阳占据白日的偏心宠爱，  
静静消失于林间万类的村落。

在我身上你或许会看见蜃楼，  
它在青春的热浪里若隐若现。  
在龟裂的河床上迟早被吞没，  
让给予它生命的烈焰燃为烟。

有时人们抱怨严冬的冷漠，  
我从不觉得，但不愿反驳。  
我的青春不属于夏天，  
喜欢秋天向南的飞燕，  
也许真正的我属于冬天。

但这不重要了，  
现在我只想  
倾身去吻月光花*的香叶；  
无论寒冬或酷暑。  
我为你守夜。

你是否故意用影子使我向前，  
欲闭的眼帘引诱厌厌长夜无言？  
你是否要我辗转反侧不成寐，  
用你的影子来玩弄令梦眼疲惫？

我可舍不得责备它，  
它是你的使者，  
来试探我的回应，  
来嗅探我的真假。

你狡黠的笑使我睁开昏昏睡眼；  
忽闪的睫毛使我放弃甜美酣睡，  
为你，我不敢再入梦，  
为你的缘故。

我为你守夜，  
你却在别处清醒，  
远远对着我，  
你却在和别人笑。

月光花：夜间开放的花，白色或淡黄色。

***

今晚你说什么呢？

今晚你说什么呢？彷徨至此的灵魂，  
我的爱，我憔悴的心，  
对你所闻所见，以好奇的眼神，  
使你魂不守舍的人儿，你倾吐什么？

既然你失语，  
那由我来发号施令：  
“爱我。”  
我命令你爱我，  
若要离开，别等到最后。

****  
我的挚爱，我求你怜悯。

整整数月，残酷的太阳将我炙烤；  
我祈求温柔的月光使我回魂，  
环顾这阴郁的世界，  
多么令人沉沦；  
若你在深渊等我，  
那我便坠入诅咒的圈套。

我的爱，你褪尽衣衫，要我爱你，  
我怎敢违抗，我的主？  
你那叮当回响的昂贵首饰，  
如同吉普赛女巫的蛊，  
要我臣服。

细链*窸窣抖动发出不屑的嘲讽，  
最耀眼的金色是你的金发，  
最夺目的珠宝是你的碧眸；  
这世界真使我心醉神迷，  
我已然融于其间，难舍难离。

于是你躺下，任我恣意爱抚，  
我的爱情如浪涛，  
不停歇向你涌来，  
你从床榻中的柔软处  
露出贪欢的媚笑。

你像驯服的猎豹那样凝视着我，  
带着茫然，如梦一般的神情  
用柔韧的力量尝试新的姿势，  
天真与浪漫，无邪与淫荡交织  
使我的眼不敢背叛你的美丽。

你的手臂，藕足，大腿和纤腰，  
冰一般光滑，  
又似天鹅颈的婀娜；  
在我眼前摇摆，  
你的小腹，腰间，我种下一串葡萄。

在我眼前的是一尊有生命的雕塑，  
每一寸线条都巧夺天工，  
腰肢苗条令我恋慕；  
这精灵，在床榻造就的风情万种  
足以使我放弃一切，乃至末路。

再看一眼令人失神的笑容，  
再听一声抑不住的嗔唤；  
忧郁中暗藏狡黠的眼神，  
空气中弥漫旖旎的甜蜜；  
我沉溺其中，流连不已。

泪水与汗水在颈窝汇成溪流  
顺着极乐间向后仰起的脖颈  
涌入我忧愁的心浇熄熊熊欲火；  
我的灵魂，正大快朵颐  
你那以生命为土壤  
开出的明媚的花朵。

***

你用似水温柔掩盖你的罪过。  
耻辱被你的抚慰逗弄，  
恰似为玫瑰的馨香  
迷惑的泥泞间的蠕虫；  
我的温柔为它绽放。

黑夜为羞赧蒙上一层轻纱，  
乌云遮住了塞勒涅*的双眼，  
不忍她目睹这残忍的谋杀。  
我冤，想发声为自己争辩；  
你，弗拉德三世*！德古拉！

柔情化作出鞘的匕首*；  
残忍地一次次刺入  
我那不堪蹂躏的心*。  
在你精美的盛装下，  
裹藏着恶魔般的凶残。

将我的恶名冠以你！  
我可怜的备受凌辱的灵魂，  
如今让禁忌的耻辱紧紧捆缚，  
心甘情愿成为被你带来的爱  
禁锢的囚徒。

我像酒鬼离不开酒盅，  
像亡命赌徒疯狂下注；  
你的血是我的酒，  
你的汗珠为木骰；  
该死！

犹如蛆虫逃不脱腐尸，  
我躲不过你蜜语诱惑，  
这诅咒，何时是个头！  
你不帮我解脱，  
我便始终臣服。

求你，用你的利刃*  
为我争取自由。  
求你，用晶莹白浪*  
拯救我的怯懦。

用滚烫的热吻复活冰冷的尸身。

塞勒涅*：月亮女神  
弗拉德三世*：原名·Vlad al III-lea Țepeș（采佩什） ，采佩什，在罗马尼亚语中意为“穿刺”，因常使用穿刺之刑，喜欢将人钉在尖桩上虐杀得名“穿刺公”，吸血鬼题材中德古拉的原型。

****

多么侥幸，我得以窥伺你的美。

是你柔软的呼吸将我唤醒，  
让我得此殊荣窥伺我亲爱的你；  
懒散如软绵绵的猫，  
俊秀的脸庞半埋进绒被里，  
还在为昨夜的大胆害羞其旖旎。

我可不敢吵醒爱挠人的猫，  
背后的酥痒时刻提醒我离开你要轻，  
要像羽毛在空气里打旋儿那样轻，  
要像阳光爱抚窗棂那样轻，  
更要像我吻过你的发旋那样轻。

我该怎样描述我眼前的美景？  
或许我不该狂妄的认为自己可以。  
我倚坐在窗边，  
初夏清晨的晨光将我的眼与你隔绝，  
但你还是在那儿，唯美又安静。

优美的躯体，  
云朵一样柔软的肌肤，  
我眼中的光弃我而去，  
溜到你身边，  
不敢放肆。

怕自己会灼伤这奢侈的丝绸。  
你未着寸缕，  
衬的你肤白如雪  
暗红色天鹅绒是你唯一的庇佑，

好像摇篮护着熟睡的婴孩，  
风都不敢喘息，  
生怕坏了这难得的静谧。  
最奇妙的是，  
我分明没有在你身边，  
鼻尖却萦绕有你的发香在。

***

我占有你，像一场不愿醒来的美梦。  
我绞尽脑汁，思索应该如何躲避你含情脉脉的注视。

时隔太久，我再次见到了神，  
我的神，沐浴在新生的阳光里，  
周身被金色围绕，卑微的我，  
连蜉蝣都不如的东西。

怎敢直视我的神明，  
怎敢鼓起勇气乞求拥抱……  
你的目光令我不安和焦躁，  
只能欺骗自己还在梦里，  
梦里我还依偎在你怀里颤抖，  
梦里你还在我耳边亲昵地唤我……

你快别再用你的笑容嘲讽我，  
我自知羞耻，不敢抬头。  
当可涤荡一切污浊的海也带不走我的罪，  
我选择背负渎神的恶名继续行走。

****

我从未像如今将光明憎恨。

在黑白颠倒的日子里，我才真的理解了活着的意义。  
为了你的爱，我和时光争执，  
我深知这炎夏焕发的一切生机都会消逝，如我的生命不过是你的一瞬，自然就知道搬弄这些把戏，人如草木，年少时欣欣向荣，盛极必反，付出代价时一切繁华和璀璨都将从记忆抹去；而你的长夏永不凋落，你将永远站在那里，轻笑我笨拙的爱，雀跃着向我跑来，扑进我怀里。

从此，我眼里只有月光和你。

***

尽管时光猖狂。

贪婪的时间，一股脑的闷头向前跑，  
从来不回头，即使当初它为你裹上襁褓，  
也藏不住它背后的诡计。  
如疯癫的萨图尔*，  
从未停止吞噬途经的一切，  
竟囫囵吞下自己的爱子。

我不信神，我做了个决定，  
只要你愿意，  
我便将你从神的庇佑里偷走。  
亲爱的，只要你点头。

别怪我自私，  
几次季节的更迭，  
几次悲喜的交替，  
那狡猾的时光  
便会在我的爱前捷足先登，  
肆意摧残我最深爱的你。

我最不屑的敌人，  
成就了如今最完美的你，  
又要从我身边将你带走，  
我却没办法不向它的淫威臣服。

时间的刻刀，  
别把岁月刻在我爱的眉间和眼角，  
也别在可爱的脸颊上留下讨厌的涂鸦，  
别摧毁了青春的城堡。

萨图尔：Saturn,古罗马神话的农神，因害怕自己的孩子将来杀死自己，吞吃了自己的孩子，只有朱庇特逃过一劫。

****

你究竟来自哪？

我拥着你冰冷的身体，  
思索困惑已久的问题。  
你究竟来自天堂还是地狱，  
为什么你眼里同时藏着怜悯与憎恶，  
把深爱统统给我而愤恨撒向人间。

有时你眼中既藏着黎明的曙光，  
又包含垂暮的落日，  
在黄昏时带来清晨草叶上露水的清香……  
被银色的柔雾笼罩的阳台，  
冰冷如雪的身体如钻石般闪耀，  
我多害怕我滚烫的嘴唇令你融化。

可我更怕你不被融化，  
你纤长的双腿缠在我的腰际，  
像极了一旁覆在石壁上的蔷薇藤，  
它攀的那样紧，  
像花露挽留蛱蝶的刺吻*，  
像你的手臂搂住我的颈。

夜沉重的帷幕下，  
月光指引我搜寻你的目光；  
当我俯身追逐你的双唇，  
畅饮被你的情动融化的津液，  
无休止的吻  
使这甘甜的毒将我的意识驱逐，  
连灵魂都成为你的奴仆。

***

晚风撩拨着无名的花*在枝头颤动*，  
朵朵吐露香艳的芳馨*。  
几阵疾风留步，  
树叶颤抖着晚霜的白露*  
静悄悄没入了尘土……

我看见了伺机而动的红色的花。*  
爱人，你该如何抉择？

*：远处，人们手中的火把。

****  
………………

———————————————————————————————————————

Ⅳ. 离  
***  
灿烂亦会消逝。

不舍昼夜的时光  
带着狰狞的冬天  
结果了无忧的盛夏。  
绿叶全落下，  
严霜老妪斗篷拖地，  
所行之处，  
万物生机都一片死寂。

但你还在呼吸，  
缠绵低语还萦绕在我耳际。

亲爱的，远处那片松林，夏天的时候从不缺了雾气的陪伴。它们拥得那样紧，就连阳光也奈何不了几许。  
松林从不问那雾气从哪儿来。每天清晨，它们会在一起度过好几个时辰，好像它们一直都这样，然后过一会儿，松林就会发现雾气离开了，仿佛它从未来过，翩然而至，又悄然消失，如它来时。

松林发现丛间的玫瑰不见了，剩下的是无尽的白茫茫，枯萎的硬枝和阴森森的荆棘，满目皆是赤裸裸。

****

倘若我未曾把你离去，  
亲爱的，我们会在哪里？  
但若把你的安危背弃，  
我将永世唾弃我自己。

狂风，暴雨和你，  
我把梦当做结局。

梦里最后的黄昏，我种下的玫瑰，在冬日绽放。

埋葬奥丝塔拉*的棺材里，  
我紧紧拥你入怀，  
你美得无所顾忌的躯体，  
从容又放纵地炫耀  
注定不幸的光辉和美丽。

你的吻如不停歇的飞瀑  
勇敢无谓地投入无底的山渊，  
带着愉悦的呜咽，  
如倾泻的骤雨，汹涌又悠远；  
爱人的蜜吻浸润我的苗圃*。

既然生命也不会比你的爱更长久，  
那我便死，并以此重生活下去。

奥丝塔拉*：央格鲁撒克逊神话中的春天和黎明女神。此句：冬季的在冰天雪地里  
*：blow job  
Ⅴ. 梦

***

朦胧间，我看见时光无尽的念想。

贪婪的死亡，冰冷的唇攫取你最后一枚温暖的吻。

我的心在你胸中雀跃，  
罪恶欢愉在负罪的中兴奋不已，  
一群游荡在腐臭中的古老幽魂  
心花怒放高唱引战的久远歌曲。

你自焚亢奋的灵魂  
燃着熊熊欲火烧尽我的厌世之苦，  
今夜无论我如何献祭  
也无法满足初生的你的无度兽欲。

一望无际的白，暖融融的血肉之躯将深红的馥郁种在黑黢黢的荆棘里。

****

我的生命太短促，连你给的幻想我都满足。

你又展示出  
挑逗的慵态和眉目  
叫我怎么抵挡的住，  
在这衰败的景象里  
娇羞的爱恰好流露。

细白的手指暗自慕恋  
热情与活力交织的隐秘之地；  
流连你的肉体  
沉浸在自己偷欢带来的窃喜，  
婉转吟哦，欲壑难填。

你睁开被风迷乱的眼睛  
想知道大海是否仁慈，  
碧波荡漾的眼问询  
大海是否原谅  
一心追逐蓝天的浪。

泛红的碧眼含着泪水，  
低垂的眼帘，无辜的神情  
以及钝痛后的快感，  
滑落的双腿，  
一切都不够衬托你的美。

我发疯似的想要捕获你，  
利箭失控的胡乱瞄准  
你的一切，你的所有，  
我对你的颤抖熟视无睹  
对你的求饶充耳不闻；

我感到我的血液在奔流，  
好像林间牧神在哭泣。  
我听见血流经枯木腐朽，  
仿佛阿多尼斯*已死去。  
只有我为这一切欢欣不已。

直到我从黑暗里复活，  
你投出深情的目光凝视着我，  
满怀着宁静的爱意侧卧在我怀里。

疼痛无法将我烦恼，寒冷永远把我围绕。

阿多尼斯*：希腊神话中，春季植物之神。

***

虚妄间，从此，我们与光明为敌。

我亲爱的，你感觉如何？你是否终于明白你把自己交给了恶魔？  
此后，除了死亡，世间再无他物可以温暖你。  
你将以夜为昼，承受世界无休的折磨。

可我怎忍将我的苦与你承受，  
安睡吧，  
别离，为爱你。

****

我感到四周阴森的恐怖都向我侵袭，  
雪也不如我更阴冷；  
我从未如此强大，  
没有凡物能伤我毫分；

我听不见心跳的声音，  
耳边尽是风呼啸的哀嚎，  
铁蹄践踏过林间的小路，  
黑压压的蝼蚁蜂拥而至……  
还有望不到尽头的，对死亡的爱慕。

但等等，我最深爱的你  
我还预见一场幸福的婚礼，  
你我并肩前行  
享受地狱给予血色的施洗。

波瑞阿斯*带来神的祝福  
天使离去低垂着头颅；  
我与你踏雪共舞，  
直至破晓伫足。

世界归于沉寂，  
我们心满意足  
赤条条向着深渊而去，  
红色的玫瑰*开满了白色的花圃*。

波瑞阿斯*：希腊神话中北风（东北风）神，也为冬之神。  
红色的玫瑰*：沾血的脚印。 白色的苗圃：雪地。  
———————————————————————————————————————

Ⅵ . 遗  
****

再让我看你盈满星光的碧眼，为了你这一眼，我仍愿摘下那朵玫瑰。

我曾占有世间唯一的你，  
像一盏不可续杯的美酒；  
如此珍贵，无价可比，  
你已是我的可遇不可求。

我将你藏了一世在心里，  
永远闪耀在梦中的神祇，  
正如你的爱伴我长眠不移。

我不会忘记，阿尔忒弥斯*眼波最深处，  
我们的仙境，被阿波罗*嫌弃却很安宁。  
芙罗拉*的倩影  
在流光溢彩的夕阳里闪烁……  
我还在那年夏日看见你。

别了，我唯美的爱人。

阿尔忒弥斯*：月神，狩猎女神。  
芙罗拉*：罗马神话中的花神，青春的象征，以缀满玫瑰之姿现身。

***

只要看见你，我就拥有那些毫无遮掩的岁月。

了解我的你知道  
我从未将时光放眼里；  
跟随你的脚步  
我越过高山空谷，  
跨过星河云霞。

只为再看我最心驰神往的那片海。

仅一眼，我便仿佛飘动在蔚蓝的波涛中，  
沉迷于颠簸迷幻的快感，  
身处在无垠的深邃忧伤……

***

可惜我无法从时光里偷走你，时光终要将我的爱带走。

你离开你的时候正好是冬天，  
没有夜莺的歌唱，  
或玫瑰的芬芳，  
夏天的故事都被雪藏。

才几十度春夏，几十载秋冬，我便要与你永别。

我漫长的一生中，两次失去我的心；  
一次它随我死去，一次随你入了土。  
今后，我来都是夏天，有百鸟的啼鸣，  
有百花的馨香，冬天的故事都被封印。

拥抱你的墓碑，我会放下一朵玫瑰；  
Unter der Rose.  
至此，我缄默的爱，你守口如瓶*。

———————————————————Ende——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 1.最后两段：因为Toni已经死去，所以为Marco一人独两段。  
2\. 大部分意像指代有深意，好像有深意的基本都是车。嗯。言传了就不刺激了。  
细链：身体链。 葡萄：青青紫紫的吻痕。匕首，利刃，利箭：Toni的huge。 晶莹白浪：semen。不堪蹂躏的心：x处。花露——湿润的“蜜露”。蛱蝶——翅膀拥抱花朵，大腿的姿势。刺吻：自行带入蝴蝶吸食花蜜时口器的动作。 无名的花*：“花”（x处）。颤动*：为爱人的热情，身体的不住颤抖。 芳馨*：“蜜液”。 白露：semen。  
至此，我缄默的爱，你守口如瓶*：最终Toni将这份不可言说的爱带入了坟墓，这份爱将永远在Marco的玫瑰下长存。
> 
> 其他请自行发挥，怎么快乐怎么来。  
梗概：  
序：Marco与Toni倒叙自己对他们之间的纠葛的回忆。  
初：Toni在Marco古老庄园的玫瑰之下初见Marco,但Marco在Toni小时候无意间来到自己花园附近的树下时，便已见过了Toni，而且一直记得小Toni的在树下酣睡的可爱模样。Toni对Marco的印象一直都是道听途说，直到后来遇见。Toni长大了，少年人的心性让他对流言蜚语中的古老庄园充满好奇，年少轻狂的他一心要去看个究竟。夕阳里，玫瑰芬芳四溢，他看见了Marco,一见倾心。  
缠：Marco时隔十几年后再见toni，他的小toni已经变成意气风发的少年，更加心动。于是一天夜里，他去到山下的郡，在小巷间穿梭，走着走着，无意间看见toni的身影，悄悄跟着。toni去了一个小酒馆坐下来。Marco坐在角落，偷偷窥视着，toni也看见了他。两个人各怀心事，却都未上前。Marco甚至和周围人相谈甚欢，toni只是默默的看着。之后，Marco离开，他知道toni跟在他身后。他们来到了Marco的庄园，互相表达爱意。toni愈发爱marco，而marco在度过漫长岁月之后遇到了toni，完全投身于令他发疯的爱情。  
时间就这么慢慢过去，转眼到了冬天。  
toni和marco的事终于还是被人们发现了。小小的郡很快便传开了toni背叛了神明，不仅选择了禁忌，还被山上的怪物诱惑入了歧途。他们要去杀了marco，烧掉庄园。toni为了保护marco，选择了离开，回到了郡里，再后来，toni便离开了这个悲伤之地。  
离：toni去了遥远的地方定居，一辈子没有再回去。marco其实在toni离开郡之后就悄悄跟着toni，toni一辈子都被marco守护着，toni去哪儿Marco就跟着去。toni心里什么都知道，但他认为是自己当初选择了离开，不能再回到marco身边，而且自己逐渐老去，他认为自己不再能给marco带来幸福。marco也清楚的明白toni知道自己一直都在，但没有再去介入toni的生活。两个人就这样相爱相守，但始终没有在一起。  
梦：toni终于迎来了生命的终结，弥留之际，在死前朦胧间，Marco作为吸血鬼，用自己的能力操控了toni最后的梦境，梦里toni被Marco转化为了吸血鬼，并和 Marco在一起了。  
遗：幻梦散去，toni最后的脑海里，仍然是marco，他将Marco在心里藏了一辈子，并将这份爱深埋入了土。之后marco每年都会来看望toni，在他墓碑上放一朵玫瑰。这样Toni就又在自己的玫瑰之下。
> 
> 所以标题的玫瑰之下为双重含义，既是toni永远在marco的玫瑰下，他们的爱也将永远在marco的玫瑰下长存，marco的玫瑰永远守护toni。under the rose意为守口如瓶，所以又是他们将两人之间的爱守口如瓶，深埋于心，一切都只因希望对方幸福。


End file.
